Reach
by RoxanneTheGreat
Summary: Set during Chapter 3. Mayu was currently out of Morishige's grasp, unlike poor innocent Satoshi who was practically handing himself out on a silver platter... Two-shot, lemon, Morishige x Satoshi. May contain spoilers. Heavy smut and non-con(?). Warnings located inside. BETA'ER NEEDED. Please R & R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything, I wouldn't be posting this. **

* * *

**REACH**

_Click! Click, Click! _

...

It was _so _beautiful, Morishige mused quietly to himself, eyeing the picture he just took with pride on his phone, the glowing screen reflecting light onto his glasses and the shining, gleeful navy blue orbs behind. His breathing came out in short gasps as giddiness swelled in his chest and his heart raced.

"_O-oh..._"

The scene itself was gruesome with blood and guts squished on the wall, dripping and almost fresh, as if something hit the solid surface at unlivable speeds. But to the teen it wasn't anything but _art. _Lovely, mesmerizing art. A truely _wonderful_ sight to behold.

"Ah, Morishige, your ok!"

Snapping out of his trance, Morishige ripped his intense gaze from his picture and let out a surprised gasp."M-mochida, you as well!" He replied, putting his phone down at his side, snapping it closed and slipping it into his pocket.

The teen had also noticed instantly Satoshi had his sister Yuka with him, and his eyes narrowed in distain, mood going completely sour. He would have hoped Mochida would be alone upon waking up only a while ago if they would have met like now, but it seemed he would have to change his plans.

The younger of the two by a year had wanted Satoshi for a long time, and he would get it if it was the last thing he did, due to their current predicament he might end up dead, he would have Satoshi before that. And just because he liked Mayu didn't mean Satoshi wasn't his.

He was his, even if he didn't know it yet. Or even _wanted_ it.

"I am so relived to see someone else from class..." It took all his might not to raise his voice from the anger boiling beneath his skin.

The brown haired male took a step closer."Yeah... Me too..." He answered quietly, eyes wandering down to the floor for a moment before coming back up to lock with his classmate's.

He looked almost pleading, with those big brown honey colored eyes and soft slightly parted pink petal lips...

Morishige tensed and bit his lip to stifle a moan as his pants tightened impeccably. He would have to act fast before he would just jump Satoshi. If he did, it would probably end is disaster, with Satoshi running away. He couldn't have that, he just _couldn't_.

A gag was heard as both Yuka and Satoshi's eyes caught the bloody mess on the wall. Their reactions were alike but the little girl couldn't handle it like her older sibling.

"UWA!" Yuka cried out, turing around and falling to her knees a few feet away from where her brother stood, covering her ears with her hands and mumbling nonsense to make the sight she just saw go away.

She shivered once, then became quiet, lost in her own world.

Satoshi only looked away, and swallowed hard, not moving an inch from his spot."W-what is that-t..?" He mumbled lowly, eyes straying away from the horrid sight to his side.

Morishige couldn't help but grimace. He could care less about that _brat_, but his poor Satoshi was a different story...

"It's awful, isn't it..?" He began, moving closer to Satoshi who had wide stricken eyes. He reached out and began stroking that sinful milky white cheek and feeling the other quiver under his touch and from the fear. He must feel cold... Unlike the older male who was pleasantly warm and _alive_. Nothing like a dead, lifeless corpse.

Satoshi jerked out of his stupor and pulled back from his friend's hand."Morishige, what are you doing...?!" He snapped, sounding almost mad for a moment as his eyes sharpened and his stance tensed.

That was easy to answer.

"I'm comforting you... You poor thing..." Morishige purred, pressing closer and trapping Satoshi against the wall next to the gore, arms on both sides of the shorter boy.

Mochida's pulse quickened as navy eyes bore into his, and his classmate's lustful face hovered above him, since Morishige was about 4 meters taller than him.

"What about my sister...?" He managed to say, ignoring the lick of thin lips near his.

Morishige sneered."She's not important right now, seeing that gore earlier she'll pass out sooner or later..."

And to his word, a thump was heard as Yuka collapsed from her position on the ground and fainted.

"Yuka!" Satoshi jumped and tried to get out of the others grip, but instead he just aroused his classmate more as the navy haired teen moaned from the friction of Mochida's squirming and wriggling his hips. It cause Satoshi to freeze for a brief second at the sound, allowing Morishige to pin the older male's wrists together with one hand above his head.

"_Satoshi..._" It came out as a needy growl."Don't play games with me.."

Morishige crashed his lips to Satoshi's and the fun began.

* * *

_Continue...? \(/∇/)\ I-I'm already blushing... _


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: Yaoi (boy x boy), humiliation of a character, detailed (kinky?) sex, oral, and much more. If you don't like any of this, please turn back now, if not, enjoy!~ :3**

* * *

The kiss wasn't as nice as Morishige had planned it to be, since Satoshi was just _not_ in the mood right now. But, still the younger boy didn't want his control over the other to waver in the slightest sense. So, it was a harsh, hungry clash of teeth, lips, and tongue instead of something soft and sweet. Akin almost to some sort of war.

Morishige was willing to change his tactics just to get a simple, sweet taste of his _dear_ Satoshi-kun.

"N-no..-_mphhf_!" Satoshi tried to pull back but he instantly squeaked and opened his mouth even more than before, letting Morishige's agile muscle devour his mouth, when a devious cool hand rubbed at his side tenderly and slipped under his button up shirt to pinch and tease a cute pink nipple.

At the unwanted touch, Satoshi trembled, all the strength leaving him immediately, yet his legs were still able to keep him up. The last hand holding his wrists disappeared and his arms hung loosely at his sides from the loss, useless.

If this continued...

Morishige hummed in approval, popping his other hand's index finger into Satoshi's now tightly closed mouth where his tongue just was exploring, pressing down on the other's tongue and moving his finger about, feeling soft gums and straight teeth. The brunette made a whining sound at the back of his throat and a tear prickled out of the corner of his eye, which Morishige licked up slowly with a smirk.

Mmh... Delicious.

Satoshi gasped, as much as he could with something moving in his mouth, in shock and surprise. His jelly-like arms flying up to clutch Morishige's shirt tightly as he was assaulted. Why did he feel so hot and weak...?

"Come on Mochida, you can surely take in more of me, can't you?" Morishige cooed sweetly, watching Satoshi's face closely as it flushed a cute shade and scrunched up as the brunette took in another slim digit submissively."That's a good boy..."

Warm saliva dribbled from the side of the older boy's mouth as Morishige began to slowly and shallowly thrust his two fingers in Satoshi's warm, hot little mouth."..._nghh_..!" Mochida whimpered, closing his already half-mast eyes in shame, red pooling into his already pink cheeks.

The younger teen purred and felt his member throb within his jeans, as Satoshi's wonderful tongue tried to dance around his invading flesh clumsily. Only to have his efforts in vain as it failed horribly. None the less, it only spurred the glasses wearing boy on further in dark, sadistic delight. Satoshi was just so _fuckable_, it was painful. And not to mention, he was so.. so-!

"-so, _feisty~" _Morishige breathed lowly, shivering in hot pleasure.

After a few minutes of playing around with Satoshi, Morishige chuckled and Satoshi hesitantly opened a teary eye at the noise."Now, now, _Mochida_, don't be like that... let me hear your adorable voice cry out for more~" He reluctantly removed his fingers from Satoshi's cavern and wiped the spit on his pants as if he just didn't do what he just did.

The brunette coughed once his mouth was left alone, turning his head sharply to the side, squeezing his eyes shut. The bitter and salty taste of his classmate's digits still lingering on his tastebuds. Abruptly, the hand flicking and teasing his both peaked nubs left him suddenly as well, sliding down his chest and out the bottom of his still buttoned up white shirt.

He was grateful for the peace, but only for as long as it went on.

Morishige pressed him into the wall a bit more, wiping his chin free of spit with his shirt sleeve before roughly grabbing his chin and tilting it upward and forward so they could meet eye to eye. Satoshi growled in warning, then when he finally noticed the evil glint in the other's sharp navy eyes, he shivered in fear and backed down, shrinking against the wall as much as he could.

Mochida flinched when Morishige leaned down to his right, hot, minty breath tickling the brunette's ear.

"You might want to comply with my demands... Sa-to-shi-kun..." The said boy's eyes widened,"... Or I might have to punish your beloved little _sister_..." Morishige's voice was a deep, and teasing, hateful hiss.

Mocking laughter unexpectedly came from Satoshi in reponse."As if I'll let you hurt Yuka!"

Something clicked, and soon icy metal hovered above the brunette's smooth neck, just above his collarbone. Warm brown eyes fell onto the pocket knife in his classmate's hand. Mochida swallowed hard at the contact, his eyes narrowing in anger.

"You wouldn't _dare_."

"Oh, I _would_," Morishige pressed on with a smug smirk."I'm not giving up until I get what I want: You. Willing or not. And I'll be gentle for the most part, so don't worry your pretty little head~" He slyly caught the shell of the brunette's ear in his teeth, nibbling on it a bit until he received a scared, jerky tremor.

Satoshi went completely quiet, his dark hair covering his eyes."...I..."

"What's your answer then, Satoshi-kun?" Morishige purred, already pressing soft, hungry kisses down the brunette's tempting neck and toying with the older male's shirt buttons, his long fingers aching for the tangy flesh waiting to be exposed underneath.

Satoshi lifted his head up, chocolate hair shifting to reveal hard eyes which shook, melting in defeat. He bit his lip nervously, worring at it with his teeth."A-as long as Yuka doesn't get hurt..." his voice trembled,"... I'll do anything..."

"Of course..." Morishige replied lazily, popping all the buttons undone when he knew there would be no more resisting. He quickly slipped the knife back in his pocket where he knew Satoshi wouldn't try to reach it.

Carelessly tossing the shirt to the ground, Morishige wasted no time at all, mercilessly attacking the brunette's flawless skin. Licking, sucking, nipping, and biting an array of dark, deep, and possessive love marks all over Satoshi's unmarred neck and delectable collarbone.

The brunette fisted his hands in the younger teen's uniform, unable to speak properly, his breathing choppy. Embarrassed moans slipped from his swollen-kissed lips from time to time, and luckily Morishige didn't comment on them since he was too busy marking what was _his_. **Only**.

"_A-ah!~_"

_Oh_? Morishige paused for a moment. He nipped at the spot below Satoshi's ear once again, just to make sure.

"_Ah!~_"

Now that was such a _cute_ sound...

The teen grinned against his friend's neck, kissing the bruises he had just made to distract Mochida for a bit, since they probably stung. Morishige trailed his hands from Satoshi's bare lower back, to his lovely clothed ass. He squeezed both bubbles hard, rubbing the flesh and pulling Satoshi to him, their hips flush together.

Satoshi jerked and squirmed at the action, making it even more fun for his classmate."..._nggh_... M-Morishige...n-no.. don't touch t-there..!"

The said teen kept quiet, ignoring Satoshi. He moved his hands from the brunette's perky ass and into his jeans and boxers, parting the cheeks with his hands and gently rubbing Satoshi's twitching hole with his index finger.

"Then can I touch you here, Satoshi-kun? Look, your already sucking me in~" He pressed the tip of his finger in, wanting to see how the brunette would react.

Satoshi jerked and cried out, his pleasure filled voice tinged in pain. He gripped Morishige's clothes harder until his hands were white. From the penetration, Mochida bucked his half-hard member into the younger teens bulge involuntarily, causing Morishige to hiss and push his finger in a bit more.

Tears of utter shame prickled Satoshi's eyes as Morishige continued to tease and play with him, ever so slowly.

Much like a lion with a defenseless lamb in its unforgiving jaws.

"You're just wanting me to _fuck_ you into oblivion, aren't you, Mochida?" Morishige growled playfully, grinding his hips with the brunette's dominantly.

"_Aaaahhh_..." Satoshi whimpered pitifully, one hand kneading his left cheek, the other hand's fingers busy wriggling inside of him, one after another, making him wet.

It hurt. But the humiliation hurt worse. Satoshi's never had his pride threatened like this before, it was new and painful. And to pour salt in his wounds, his classmate whispered dirty things to him while stretching his out entrance for what was to come.

A raw sob passed his throat, and he shut his teary eyes in reflex as Morishige stopped whispering to capture his lips in a forceful kiss. Nimble fingers quickly pulled off his pants and boxers, but Satoshi didn't notice until he felt suddenly cold.

It was useless to try and cover himself up anyway, so he didn't try.

Morishige devoured his mouth ruthlessly, using his tongue to map it all out and twist with his own in a battle that Satoshi couldn't win, as his classmate was unrelenting in his quest to get what he so badly desired.

Once they broke apart for air, a string of spit connecting them, Satoshi felt the hands hesitantly leave him, and the owners arms unwrap themselves around him.

Morishige licked his lips, basking in the heavenly afterglow, his dark eyes hazy with lust."Sa-to-shi-kun, I _wonder..._" He tapped his chin,".. just how **good** it will feel with that wonderful little mouth of yours sucking on my cock, hmmm?~"

Satoshi knew it wasn't a suggestion, it was a command.

Soon his eyes fell from Morishige's face to the front of his pants, where a rather prominent and big bulge was. Satoshi gulped and a wave of weakness swept over him, and his legs almost buckled beneath him.

He had to be strong... for Yuka! This was all for her after all, he promised to always protect her!

Wetting his dry chapped lips once, Satoshi dropped to his knees and gently rubbed the hidden member with his hand thorough the straining fabric.

The younger of the two groaned in approval, putting one hand on the wall to brace himself, and his free hand in the other boy's hair, fingers tangled in the soft short locks.

Morishige looked down at the brunette smirking, before he spoke huskily. "Use your teeth only, Satoshi-kun, show me how much you want my cock, you _greedy_ little **slut**..."

The brunette flinched at his classmates words, but he continued on silently. Taking his hand away from the clothed member he gently nuzzle his nose into the jeans, and softly licked and nipped tenderly at the spot. He was rewarded with a satisfied purr.

"G-good boy..."

Satoshi's cheeks flushed in shame since Morishige was still staring at his actions intently from above, eyes clouded over. Finally Satoshi stopped teasing his friend and he used his teeth to carefully pull down his classmates pants zipper.

"Here... Let me help..." Morishige straightened himself up, quickly pulling his pants and boxers off in a smooth motion and going to back in the position he was just in.

Satoshi glanced up at the navy hair teen shyly before nudging the thick member, making it bob, and parting his lips to suckle on the leaking, engorged tip. It didn't taste that horrible, but it was noticeably salty and hot on his tongue.

"Am I too big for you, Mochida~?" Morishige chimed in lightly, watching for a second as Satoshi gagged and struggled to take him all in his mouth in one go instead of gradually.

The brunette hissed around the flesh in his mouth as Morishige talked and it hit the back of his throat, he was becoming tempted to bite down hard, but thinking of the consequences he just submissively bobbed his head up and down, hollowing out his cheeks.

Morishige hummed in reply as Satoshi's mad hiss sent a sweet vibration throughout his swelling dick, and he tightened his fingers in the chocolate hair. His fellow students oddly skillful licking and almost endearing sucking bringing him closer and closer to his much awaited peak.

He soon felt the intense heat pool in his stomach and he pulled Satoshi's head back by his hair before he came suddenly, his essence painting the brunette's lovely face in sticky white streams.

Morishige shuddered with immense pleasure at the sight, moaning. Damn, why was Mochida **so** cute and innocent?

Satoshi jerked back in surprise as he was covered in cum, his face twisting in a grimace. He made a move to wipe his face with his arm but Morishige already beat it to him, gently scrubbing his face with a light blue handkerchief until it was clean.

Once his classmate put the dirty cloth away and back in his pocket, Morishige licked his lips hungrily and crouched down to Satoshi's level, hand no longer on the wall.

"Are you ready for the main course, Sa...to...shi...kun?" Morishige cooed, stroking the brunette's cheek with the back of his knuckle.

"H-here...?" distress passed Satoshi's flushed face.

Morishige grinned,"Of course now be a good boy and take a seat..." The teen sat down with his legs straight and patted his lap, his member already standing up in anticipation.

Satoshi let out a shaky breath, he could do this...

The brunette stood up on weak legs and he walked over to Morishige, unsure of what to really do, could it even fit?

"Mochida, just lower yourself down on me, I won't ask again." The younger teen huffed as Mochida hesitated.

Satoshi bit his lip, and he slowly planted his feet on either side of his friend, wrapping his arms around the glasses wearing boy's neck. Lowering himself on Morishige, he used a hand to guide the cock's tipinto his ready hole."..._u-uh_.."

His thighs and legs trembled at the feeling of being penetrated by something way bigger than mere fingers and he lost his grip, slipping down on Morishige to the hilt, pain instantly seared up his spine.

"AHH! So... big!" He cried out, feeling like he was being torn apart slowly, his sweet, hurt voice drowning out Morishige's loud groan.

Satoshi's heat was enveloping his cock in a vice-like grip and Morishige held back from thrusting into that tempting warmth. He didn't want to hurt Satoshi more than he already was, he wasn't going to be that cruel to his dear pet. Besides, Satoshi was going to ride him, so he could choose any pace he wants.

Mochida whined and wriggled his hips, hot tears spilling down his cheeks, as he got use to the feeling of it twitch and pulse inside of him. He curled his fists his palms once he was completely ready for this to be over with and done so he could tend to Yuka.

"R-ready..." He panted, resting his forehead into Morishige's clothed chest.

Morishige chuckled, his chest rumbling."You want me to do all the work then, Satoshi-kun? I thought you wanted the pleasure of choosing our rhythm ..." His eyes darkened as the other boy stiffened in his lap, lifting his head up to look at him through thick, teary lashes and pouty red lips.

The younger teen grabbed the brunette's hips,"...But this is fine too!" And he sharply snapped his hips upward in the brunette's inviting heat, hitting Satoshi's prostate right on.

Mochida arched his sweaty back and let out a cry."M-Morishige!" He writhed as his friend began thrusting so hard he was practically bouncing on his lap.

"_A-ah_! T-too... _hard-d_!" Satoshi protested, tears of pleasure and pain streaming down his cheeks as he was rocked, his grip around the other tightened.

"_Mmmhh_!" Morishige just closed his mouth over Satoshi's to swallow the boy's screams since they were getting too loud. Mochida's pest of a little sister could easily wake up and ruin this moment, so they had to be careful.

The navy haired teen peppered kisses along Satoshi's creamy jawline and up to his cheeks where he tasted bittersweet tears. He snaked his hand between their bodies and roughly jerked Satoshi's member so they could finish blissfully together in sync.

Next time they did this though, it would be so much longer...

A choked gasp hitched in the older males throat as one final animalistic thrust brought him over the edge. The brunette shivered violently as Morishige bit into his shoulder and filled him to the brim, his own release splashing on both of them.

Silence hung in the air for a tense moment.

"M-Morishige...I-I don't hate you for this-s..." Satoshi's said, his still teary eyes fluttering closed. He's never felt this sleepy before...

"Satoshi..." Morishige murmured quietly, watching as the brunette slumped forward and passed out, exhausted. His grip around the younger teens neck grew loose but never not fully there. Despite the forced sex, Satoshi's breathing was even and he seemed not to be having a nightmare, but rather a peaceful dreamless sleep.

Dark blue eyes softened and the teen whispered in Satoshi's ear, kissing him on his forehead, wiping away the damp locks. The brown haired boy was just too cute sometimes. Morishige didn't even want to take a picture of this moment, it was better to experience the whole thing than to just see it frozen in time on a small screen.

It took awhile before he had the heart and guts to pull out of Mochida and clean him up, cum and all. Morishige fixed himself up and set the boy with his sister. Then he left to set out and find his beloved Mayu.

And what Sakutaro was reaching for in the beginning never came to him in the end.

"I love you even if you did hate me, Satoshi-kun."

* * *

_Ok! This was my _very_ first lemon, what do you think? :3 Oh crap, I forgot to take Satoshi's pants off! =.=" _


End file.
